A week in the life of Galvy
by UltraMagnusFanGirl
Summary: Letting Galvatron babysit and watch as children's film such as 'Finding Nemo' what was Megatron thinking? Galvatron loves to make Ultra Magnus' life hell and what better way to do it than enlisting the help of Dory. Poor Magnus Cyc/Magnus/Galvy Oppy/Megs


**Nuther one shot! As requested by Speedstreek360! hehe! I've got to say its fun letting brain fluff run free!**

**So yet again I torture Galvatron! It's just so fun! Waaayyy to fun that and I think both Speedstreek360 and I seem to love torturing the bots! Hehe :P**

**Anyway please read and review but no flames!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Not Transformers or Finding Nemo *le sigh* Wish I did though!**

* * *

Ultra Magnus groaned when he felt someone poke his side several times, cracking open one optic he rolled onto his back and looked up at the mech responsible. Galvatron sat there grinning at him, the blue and white Autobot commander sighed while the mech before him smiled lying down on his front beside Magnus.

"Is there something I can do for you Galvatron?" he asked as the purple mech took his hand and rested his head on the arm before him.

"Don't be like that" Galvatron sighed before leaning up to kiss him "I'm sorry for waking you up but Megatron needs me to watch the sparklings for him so he can stay with Optimus. Plus I don't really want to leave Cyclonus without someone watching over him." Ultra Magnus sighed before pulling Galvatron on top of him, a white hand gently tracing his helm.

"It's fine really, I suppose I should have been up by now anyway. I'll look after Cyc don't worry about it." Galvatron smiled before leaning down to kiss him once more, once he had done so he slid off the berth and walked over to the door. Looking back over his shoulder he smiled as he watched the larger mech stand up and crack his back, smiling softly he turned around and walked out of their shared quarters.

Ultra Magnus shook his head in order to clear his processor as he slowly moved over to the berth in the corner of the room, he sighed reaching out a hand to stroke the purple helm of the mech curled up on it. Bending down slightly he looked into the red optics as they slowly opened to look at him, giving the mech a soft smile he helped him to sit up.

"Come on Cyc, let's get you some energon" Cyclonus allowed Ultra Magnus to help him to his feet before putting his head on his shoulder, "How's your head feeling?" he asked knowing that the severe processor damage the mech in his arm had suffered from had the potential to be fatal, Cyclonus simply shrugged and allowed himself to be sat down in a chair.

"Better but it still hurts like the Pit" he watched as Magnus poured the painkillers into his energon before passing it to him, Cyclonus gave him a grateful smile before sipping the liquid. "Where's Galvatron?" he asked noticing the absence of their sparkmate.

"Megatron asked him to watch Maximum and Silverbell so he could go and check on Optimus" Accepting the answer he had been given Cyclonus proceeded to down the rest of his energon, enjoying the way the painkillers took the edge of his throbbing helm.

* * *

Galvatron walked down the corridor towards his brother's quarters, he smiled when he heard two high pitch giggles. The door proceeded to open and a little mech came running out, he laughed when a little femme jumped onto his back giggling also. His chuckle caught their attention and the two turned to look at him.

"Uncle Galvy!" they both squealed at once running over to him, in turn he lent down and scooped the two of them up into his arms.

"Hello you two" He said nuzzling them back

"Maximum, Silverbell!" a familiar voice called out, Galvatron smiled at his brother when the silver mech appeared in the doorway "Hello Galvatron" Megatron greeted smiling back at his brother, Galvatron walked into his brother's quarters and placed the two down on the ground watching them run off. "Thank you for this, you didn't have to come over."

"It's fine Megs, you should be with Optimus I can watch these two for you. How is Prime anyway?" the two brother's walked over to the sofa and sat down

"Ratchet said he's healing perfectly, apparently that piece of shrapnel lodged itself in his sparkcase but Ratchet was able to remove it." Galvatron nodded on understanding grateful that their medic was one if not the best medic alive, Megatron sighed as he watched his sparklings run around. "How's Cyclonus? I saw Magnus the other day he said that he can at lest remember the two of you now" Galvatron smiled at his brother

"Yeah he has all of his memories back now thankfully, it doesn't appear as though there are any lasting injuries." he commented

"Well that's good news at least" Megatron said laughing as Maximum climbed up his leg to avoid a hug from Silverbell, the little femme pouted and tried to climb up her uncle's leg. With a smile the purple mech picked her up and sat her in his lap "I'd better get going" Megatron said placing Maximum in Galvatron's lap also, leaning over he kissed both of their helms before making them look up at him. "Both of you be good for your uncle, I'll be back later"

"We will Mama" Maximum said kissing Megatron's cheek, Silverbell simply gave him a big hug and a smile before he left. Galvatron turned to the two sparklings and smiled at them.

"Can we watch a film Uncle Galvy?" Maximum asked

"Can we? Please!" Silverbell said smiling up at him and bouncing around

"Alright then you two" two cheers were his only response as they jumped out of his lap, Maximum ran over to their TV and turned it on while Silverbell rummaged through a drawer. She pulled something out with a triumphant cheer, her brother looked at it and nodded. Silverbell then ran over to Galvatron and held it out to him, he took it from her and read the title. "Finding Nemo? Alright then you two put it on"

* * *

That evening Galvatron jumped on top of Ultra Magnus who had just relaxed onto the berth, across the room Cyclonus snorted and watched them in amusement. Ultra Magnus groaned and pushed Galvatron off him the purple mech simply pouted before pushing his arm

"What's gotten into you Mr Grumpy Gills?" he grumbled glaring at his larger mate, Magnus looked at him in confusion

"Mr Grumpy Gills? You know what I don't want to know, right now I just want to recharge."

"Oh come on Mags are you not going to look after Galvy?" Cyclonus asked smirking at him, Magnus rolled his optics and threw a pillow at his other mate

"Today hasn't exactly been the best day Cyc and you know it" was Ultra Magnus' reply, Galvatron's pout was quickly replaced with a grin

"When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've gotta do?" the blue and white mech looked at him " Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim." Cyclonus laughed instantly recognising the quote after being forced to watch the exact same film with the sparklings a few months earlier.

"Galvatron" Magnus groaned covering the purple mech's mouth "Silence is golden" Galvatron smirked and nuzzled his sparkmate. When he remained silent Ultra Magnus lifted his head and looked over at Cyclonus, "Are you coming to the party tomorrow Cyc?" the purple mech looked up at him before nodding

"I can't not really go when it's our anniversary party" Cyclonus replied with a smirk "Of course I'm coming"

* * *

It was at the party the next day that Ultra Magnus realised exactly why he should never let his sparkmate babysit, Cyclonus had informed him exactly why their mate was acting the way he was. In all truth he realised if he ever met the human responsible for coming up with something as stupid as 'Finding Nemo' he would honestly kill them, preferably slowly and painfully. Sitting down in a chair beside Cyclonus Ultra Magnus watched as Galvatron had yet another cube of high-grade.

"You think we should tell him he's had enough?" Cyclonus mumbled lying his head on the large shoulder

"If it shuts him up then let him drink" no sooner had the words left his mouth Galvatron bounded over to them and dropped down into Magnus' lap.

"I shall call him 'Squishy,' and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Squishy." Galvatron proudly declared raising his cube, groaning Magnus dropped his head back.

"Galvatron as much as I love you please for the love of Primus will you stop quoting that film!"

"Oooh you've done it now Mags" Cyclonus commented upon seeing the dejected look on Galvatron's face.

"You mean, you don't like me" Galvatron whimpered sticking out his bottom lip and making his optics as wide as possible,

"No! Galvy you know I didn't mean it that way. It's that film I don't like!"

"It's a quote Mags" Cyclonus stated shutting his optics

"That's it!" Ultra Magnus stood up quickly depositing Galvatron on the floor and sending Cyclonus falling forward as he tried to regain his balance, Cyclonus glared at Galvatron for angering his pillow. Galvatron meanwhile rolled onto his back in laughter, watching his large mate leave the room.

* * *

Galvatron and Ultra Magnus were both standing in front of Cyclonus defending their injured sparkmate, before them stood a large Insecticon growling and clicking at them. Behind them Cyclonus was muttering about how he was always the one to get hurt in any fight, Ultra Magnus had both of his guns aimed at the beast as it moved towards them.

"I don't think that's going to work Mags" Galvatron said aiming his own guns at the beast

"If you don't think it will then why are you doing the same as me?" the purple mech had no answer to his question, Ultra Magnus handed a datapad to Galvatron.

"Magnus I really am sorry for being so annoying the past few days" Galvatron apologised after checking that Cyclonus was still alive. When the Insecticon made a rather unique sound Galvatron stood up straight, "I'm going to try something" before Ultra Magnus had a chance to ask what Galvatron looked straight into the Insecticon's optics "Woooooo! Woooooo!"

"What are you doing?" Magnus hissed

"Galvy now really isn't the time to be quoting films!" Cyclonus said dragging himself over to his gun

"Maybe louder. Rah! Rah!" to all of their surprise the Insecticon stopped moving and began repeating the same sounds Galvatron had been making only moments ago. Ultra Magnus dropped his gun down in surprise

"You have got to be kidding me!" he shouted throwing his arms up in the air, muttering to himself he went over to Cyclonus and picked him up. "The only fragging Insecticon to have ever watched a human film and it had to be that film" Cyclonus simply looked over his shoulder at Galvatron who was now singing 'Just keep swimming' with the Insecticon.

"You've got to love him though Magnus" Cyclonus stated looking up at him

"Sadly yes because my spark betrays me"

* * *

Cyclonus looked over at Galvatron who had gotten his foot stuck among some rocks in the cave they were in, chuckling he walked back over to his sparkmate and helped him out.

"Thanks Cyc" both mechs fell into silence as they continued their exploration, "Cyc?"

"Yes Galvatron?" Cyclonus turned around upon hearing a sigh

"Does Magnus hate me?" the purple seeker stopped walking to look at his sparkmate

"No! Of course he doesn't hate you! He just hates the quotes you keep using, he's also pretty annoyed about that whole Insecticon thing yesterday."

"I guess I took it a little far huh?" he asked sitting down on one of the rocks, Cyclonus sat beside him

"A little although I did enjoy watching you wind him up" Cyclonus smiled when Galvatron chuckled,

"Hey Cyc look" Patting his mate's arm Galvatron pointed up the other end of the cave where there was a bright light, both mechs turned to look at each other before they grinned.

"Tell me, Dory, do you see anything?" Cyclonus asked grinning at Galvatron who grinned back realising what Cyclonus had planned.

"Yeah, I see a light.

"A light?"

"Yeah. I see a light." Galvatron said unable to hold his snickers in

"Yeah, I see it too."

"Hey, Conscience, am I dead?"

"No, no. I see it, too." Cyclonus replied as the two of them began walked forward towards the light, genuine curiosity as they walked forward

"It's so... 'pretty'"

"I'm feeling... happy, and that's a big deal... for me." Galvatron would have laughed if there wasn't something bad in the back of his processor.

"I want to touch it..." Cyclonus watched as he reached his hand out and the light moved backwards a growl erupting from it, when the thing moved forward they stared in horror. Before them stood a large Insecticon rubbing it's optic

_"_ ...Good feeling's gone." Cyclonus stated before the two of them turned tail and ran away screaming with the Insecticon chasing after them._  
_

* * *

Ultra Magnus sighed staring down at his two sparkmates who were both lying on the floor of their quarters, sitting down in a chair he sighed once more.

"You two just have to make life difficult don't you?" both Cyclonus and Galvatron looked at each other before looking back to him

"When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've gotta do?" they said in unison watching Ultra Magnus groan "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim."

"Primus take me now!"


End file.
